narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hibiki Fuka
| homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = (Double-agent, cover) | occupation = Explosives Expert, Kunoichi | previous occupation = Decipher | team = Team Sound Explosive Division Fuinjutsu Division | previous team = Decryption Division Analysis Division Otogakure Lower Class | partner = Setsuna Yoshida | previous partner = Shori Mane (Oto Jonin, Mentor, Intelligence) | family = Karna Fuka (Father, Deceased, Traitor) Asura Fuka (Mother, In Critical) Shori Mane (Caretaker, Object of Affection) | rank = | classification = C | reg = 000506 | academy = n/a | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = | weapons = Shuriken Kunai Ninja Wire Scrolls Explosive Tag }} Hibiki Fuka (響き不可, Irritating Noise) is a volatile and dangerous kunoichi working under the Second Otokage in order to gather surveillance and study the strengths and weaknesses of the opposing villages. Specializing in explosives and weaponry, the young shinobi has earned herself the right to stand amidst the rising . Given purpose through the actions of the Kage, Hibiki was nothing before his ascension, which is why she has dedicated her life and actions to the strength of her village. At first, just a Kunoichi that created and sealed explosive tags, she at last found an outlet for her creations. Focusing her efforts, Hibiki was able to use her creations to bring about the destruction of her lord's foes. Her intelligence with weaponry and explosive gear nabbed her a position to be one of the upcoming specialists for the village. Over time, Hibiki Fuka has earned herself a name in the community of the Village of Sound, helping it ascend to that of a Greater Nation after the fall of Kumogakure. Working alongside her fellow Genin, Hibiki strives to see her village over the others once the time has come... not as a brother in arms as her Otokage perceives it, but as a conquering deviant as it once was. In the present, Hibiki Fuka works alongside Setsuna Yoshida as a functioning team. While the personalities of her team may clash, and their ideals are drastically different, they have one goal in common: to strengthen their respective village. Appearance Hibiki Fuka is a woman of simple garb when not on a mission, wearing a button up coat with the colors of red and blue. Blue coursing down the mid-section with the red coloration darting down her shoulders and below giving her a streamlined appearance. A high collar folding on either side, with buttons holding the coat tight to her frame. Underneath her clothes, Hibiki wears a cream colored turtle-neck, offering her warmth in the cold weather. Plain black pants flow down her legs, with classic shinobi sandals adorning her feat. While most Shinobi would seek to use their own sexualizing ways in order to gain an edge in missions and in combat, Hibiki was never one for covert operations nor manipulating through physical beauty. Always preferring to blow up whatever disagreed with her, or fighting her way out of a problem. While on a mission, Hibiki Fuka dons a garb more reminiscent of a bruiser, then an actual kunoichi. A tight collar of steel surronds her neck, made of a kinetic absorbing metal, dulling any damage from her own explosives as well as others. These same kinetic absorbers are featured on her wrists, however, these are actually weaponized gear in which Hibiki will use to surprise an enemy. The remainder of her battle gear hug tight to her body, cupping her small breasts and hips. Colored with a variety of dark coal textures, and a light green on the shoulders. Hibiki sports varying hair styles over the seasons, letting it grow out freely when she desires. In the present, Hibiki Fuka holds her dark brown hair in a tattered bob-cut, pulling the remainder of her hair behind her ears or letting it flow down her cheeks. Sometimes binding these side-bangs in small bands to keep it from her face. While the hair behind her is tied up in a long descending pony-tail, loose and free. The explosive Oto Kunoichi's skin and complexion are olive and plain. With a small blemish on her right cheek, below her dazzling hazel eyes. With her body being a well toned machine, Hibiki has strived to keep herself at peak physical health since it has become clear any method of manipulation through lust is a far cry dream. nextchar23.jpg nextchar22.jpg nextchar21.jpg Personality Hibiki Fuka is a rather stern character, holding her resolve no matter the cost. Stubborn and reckless, she plays against her weakness through the use of subterfuge and brute force. At a young age, Hibiki was always the child to be abrupt and tactless, to make decisions based solely on her desire to do something. Boredom was a curse to her, and she sought to channel her emotions into an outlet, of which she one day found in her training and handiwork. To this effect, Hibiki is still as she was, but is in more control of her emotions. Taking control over her own actions, she now walks into obstacles knowing the trial, and seeks it. While most would see the negative in an argument or heated discussion, she thrives on it and takes pleasure in deducing another's mannerisms and actions afterwards. In her casual life, Hibiki focuses on a side in which her comrades and friends would like wise never see. Meticiulous and detailed, Hibiki perfers to work with music and art whenever she has free time. Her hands going across a sketchboard, she scrawls faces and scenes in nature, commonly using places she has seen before as a medium. With music, Hibiki writes down pieces with utmost effort. Her preferred instrument being the electric guitar, Hibiki is not prone to being caught listening to the finer musical genres, such as classical. On the battlefield, Hibiki displays malicious cunning and careful thinking, always weighing the costs and benefits of her moves as she progresses. Timing her attacks, the Oto Kunoichi attacks with a ferociousness and instinct of a predator. Laying traps around her general area, specializing in ambushes and quick blitzkriegs. With countless variants of her explosives, she casts them across the field or uses the activation keys to let her foes realize just how far she's come. Fascinated with something new or strange, in due part to her curious nature and youth, Hibiki finds things that are not per the norm, to her liking. Seeking to analyze it, if it be a technique or belief. If it be a person however, Hibiki will reveal a trait she rarely displays. Interest in another person. Her appeal met, she feels more comfortable with the unknown, odd, and different then she would those that are more like her, more human. While this may just be her seeking purpose, it is still a key feature in her life. While her relations with her family were always betwixt love and hate, in her heart she deeply cared for both her distanced mother and cruel father. Knowing that if it were not for them, she would be like so many others in Otogakure's early years: Dead. While she can no longer have relations with either due to tragic circumstance, she does her best by keeping her mother's medical funding in place while she is in critical. Visiting her and giving her flowers each month. In a relationship, or while on the search for one, (if she were to find interest in another), she would display her affection the only way she knows how. By making it a game, she treats romance casually, freeing her up from the stress of a dedicated mindset to another. Consistantly, Hibiki seeks to make it more of a competitive rivalry then that of a normal pairing might. Challenging them to anything from a simple run down the lane, to a kill count in battle. However close she might get to a person though, Hibiki forces herself to a self destructive state out of habit. Afraid that if things change too much, then the chances of the relationship surviving go down. While this fear is unavoidable, Hibiki has come to terms with it. This being most evident with her relation to Shori Mane. To children, the Oto Kunoichi shows a piece of her that many close to her would think unbelievable. Compassionate and caring, she finds herself lost in the time with a child. From simply helping them find their way, to going out of her way to make sure they are alright. In many instances in the Land of Sound, Hibiki has been known to visit the orphanages, displaying her skillset for their amusement. Regaling them tales of missions, and delivering stories that would help them grow. A mother in spirit, Hibiki loves the ones that are yet to be corrupted by tragedy or the cruelty of man. Background Dark Beginnings Hibiki was born to the violent turmoil to arise in after the fall of the previous . The nation broke into anarchy upon word that the leader was no more. Criminals broke from their cells, laboratories were abandoned, and countless victims were made in the years to come. Hibiki was a by-product of this cruelty, nothing else but a by-product of a violent rape that took placed every day in the Land of Sound... Her mother, Asura Fuka (阿修羅) was a civilian and lab director. Tasked with genetically engineering the in-mates at the prisons in the Lands, she one day found her self pushed the ground and assaulted by one of the genetically modified shinobi, once the chaos broke loose. This rapist, would be Hibiki's father, known as Karna Fuka (カルノー). While believed to be sterile, both Karna and the abused Asura were shocked to find signs of pregnancy. While Asura felt the burden of the rape-child with in her... she could not help but feel the maternal sense of protection over the life she now carried. Karna extended his hand, a devil with a deal. In return for his protection, and to raise the child... he'd protect her from the others of Otogakure. While the deal ensured she'd be stuck with this Karna for the remainder of her life, the possibility that she could die... was not something she could accept. Taking his offer, for herself and for the child she became the 'willing' mate of this modified shinobi. Soon after Hibiki's birth, she was thrust into a world of aggression and danger. Consistantly, her life was in danger. With factions arising across the Nation of Oto due toe the power plays, many civilians and non-combatants found themselves in the cross fire of the opposing forces. However, their seemingly passive state ensured their survival in the same instance. Put to work as pack mules, slaves, and servants the lower class of Otogakure was pushed into drudgery. Their lives would take place deep in the underbelly of the nation, in the tunnels and labs that once were prison cells and experimental horror chambers. Hibiki was raised in a mixture of love and hate from her parents. A burden, a result of irreparable sin, but still a by-product of their actions. And this child showed potential, her genetic material superior to those around her. Love was hard not to feel towards this girl whom they protected from those above them. With early signs of chakra progression, Asura ushered the girl to begin training at a young age, further aided by her father. Little did they now, these actions would soon help their own means of survival. The Oto child developed a rare feat, skill with seals and fuinjutsu. Her hands carefully scrawled over papers, imbuing them with chakra from her own body. Sealing away basic materials at first... then later revealing her natural talent to a higher degree. This talent lead to her parent's revelation; they would aid in the destruction of the forces vying for power. This lead to many instances in which Hibiki was tasked to go through tunnels as a young girl, crawling into crevices and nooks, tucking away explosives and other dangerous devices. While the girl never knew the purpose of this at a young age, she knew it made her parents happy, it became a game to her. Hibiki grew accustomed to the noise and screams that followed suite upon her deployment. Giggling as others died thanks to her actions. Despite her actions, the love of her father was not something she would receive in return. She was tool to him, rarely given affection, only seeing her as a means to an end. This revelation to Hibiki would alter her personality dramatically from that of other children her age. Only her mother gave her the love she required, but even then... it felt detached and alien. Hibiki sought out new outlets for her lack of affection. Honing her talents, she devised that if she were to become something important, she clearly had to prove it. While the sentiment was thought out, it was not true to her father. Hibiki spent countless hours devising new ways to invent explosives that would be of use. Working around the clock, day and night, the gear in her mind turned. Creating new tools, all of which Hibiki took pride in, revealing them to her parents. Of which, they were delighted to know of new means to uproot the terror of the factions. Their acceptance of her gifts was all the love that Hibiki required, and it would be all she ever received from Asura or Karna. It was during this time, near the age of ten, that Hibiki's talents were trained enough to be considered by a new faction rising in the ranks. And while the lower class always did it's best to side with it's latest conquerer and master, this one was... different. This faction began from the lower ranks themselves, composed of civilians being trained for civil warfare. Later revealed by Asura to be a contingency plan to recreate and take control over Otogakure in the case of this very situation. A new was rising, and rumors spread of his vision. A vision where the cruelty of the past died, and the faction warring be shut down. Where Otogakure was not simple scum in the lands... but a true power in the world. Once the time came, the man behind this vision revealed himself: Kyatsu Musei, the musical deviant and former assassin in service to Orochimaru himself. Uncorrupted by the nature of the Snake-sage, he offered the lower class a chance at rising from the rubble. A plan in which meant that all efforts were now focused on eliminating the opposition and reconstructing order. Asura was selected to be one of the directors of this contingency plan, placed in charge of a Analysis Division (分析表, Kaiseki Butai). Hibiki's family found itself thrust now into an active role in the war for power. Death counts began to rise as the rebellion took place, all the working class secretly training and readying themselves to rise. No time was more fitting when then the next years; the Land was in a state of anarchy and all sense of direction was amiss. With Kyatsu guiding them, they would be able to directly cut off the head of snake for good. Hibiki was chosen not only by her mother, but directly given guidance by Kyatsu himself to delocate from Oto and move to for intel retrieval and recon. The future required a firm foundation on which to stand, and intel was what it desired most right now. Hibiki was assigned to train under a woman named Shori Mane (処理似), a former criminal, serial killer, and operative under the previous regimes. This Kunoichi would be Hibiki's mentor, and jonin. And little did Hibiki know, but also the role model and heroine she would aspire to one day be like. With this mission, the two left off to . Working underneath new guises, the two posed as Kusa-nin. Sent in terms of agreement, Hibiki and Shori were to work directly under service of Kusagakure as double agents. Staying operational in one of Orochimaru's previous headquarters, in which is what their main objective was for. This headquarters contained valuable data. Scrolls locked away by Orochimaru himself; experiments, techniques, equipment... all in need of deciphering. Bomb Craftswoman, Double Agent Under the guise of a Kusa Genin, Hibiki took to her new life quite well. While the former tension of living in Otogakure had allowed her to mature and be prepared for this dual-life. Her mission required she not compromise her identity, nor the purpose of their presence in the land. They were to play the perfect double-agents. During her time on this years-long mission, Shori taught her advanced shinobi tactics and began to aid her development as a kunoichi. Shori took note of Hibiki's familiarity with explosives, weapons, and fuinjutsu and helped her particularly in these fields. Honing her skills, she and Hibiki began to form a strong relationship with one another. Unlike her own family, her mentor expressed real joy in not just the results, but even in the failures. For each time that Hibiki fell short, Shori offered kind words and a gentle hand. While her parents treated her as a weapon and instrument, this criminal, this murderer was treating her better then they ever had. While at times, it could be played off as little else then a ruse to help throw off possible spies, the feelings between the two were true. Student and master, friends. During official missions for Kusagakure itself, Hibiki gained much needed experience on the field. A saboteur by nature, she found herself quite at home in this double life. While many would find it alienating, challenging even, Hibiki did not. Taking to it like a fish to water, she thrived in the lies and second life. More so then she had in her previous one. As well, working along side others gave her a new view on the world. Seeing other territories outside of Kusa and Oto, all the while gathering any intel and returning it back to the mainland. When not on 'official' missions, Shori would direct Hibiki to train and deploy herself in unfamiliar territories. On these missions, Hibiki would hone her ability to manipulate others through the use of her body and mind. Taking advantage of corrupt politicians, cartels, and many others. While at first this entire training period made Hibiki feel awkward and displaced, she accustomed herself accordingly. Shori teaching her each step on her course, Hibiki became a master of sexual manipulation. The skill set of a kunoichi was one of sacrifice, it was a set that no man would possess. Other missions however, required that Hibiki develop new weaponry and explosives. Deploying these on the foes to destroy operations of villages opposing Kusa, further solidifying their 'loyalty'. In the time at base, Hibiki earned more of a normal life then she once had. In her free time, refining skills she admired in others. Playing instruments, drawing, and even simply playing with the youth of the village. Helping Shori decipher and encrypt intel whenever required. It was as if her troubling past in Oto had been removed, and she was given a clean slate. Her time with Shori caused her to develop feelings she had never felt before. And as the mission continued, the two only grew closer. Hibiki had formed something she could not help but feel. Affection, attraction. This woman had been not only her teacher, but her closest friend, her confident, closer to her then her very family. And while Hibiki assumed she had no chance with this woman, she did not displace herself like she did with her previous relations. The two shared laughs, stories, and in their free time, trained and became stronger. It was not until after the five years, that did the final word from Otogakure return. For Hibiki and Shori to gather all intel, and come back to the Land of Sound. For Kyatsu Musei had won the civil war in Oto. No longer did criminals and tyrants rule; safety was secured. The information that Hibiki had helped uncover while in Kusagakure aided Otogakure's own intelligence divisions. Her time making weapons and explosives further increased the defenses. All seemed perfect on the return. Hibiki was stronger and in all regards, at a genin level. Trained beyond that of a normal Shinobi, she felt above her peers. A complex in the making. Tragedy Strikes Once returned to Oto, directly returning the information to the intelligence division... Hibiki would find herself waiting for the mission to be declared a success and be re-assigned to a new task with Shori. In her heart, she awaited to be sent to her parents first, to meet them once more and spend a few weeks on leave. However, while this awaited... she received news directly from her superiors. Debriefing her on what had occurred while she had been away. In the power struggle, her own father, Karna, had become an agent of the enemy. Sabotaging his own nation, he attempted to destroy all the hard work that the Analysis Division had obtained. In one fell swoop, in what was known as an action of terrorism, he detonated a series of explosives that caved in multiple tunnels and a portion of the Analysis Department. Killing himself, and leading to Asura being placed in critical condition, now lapsed into a coma. Her heart bled with the news. And while the superiors had done their best not to go into too much detail, it still dealt the damage. Pain and sorrow filled her, something different then she had ever felt. Hibiki took the news as best as she could, acknowledging the fact she needed to be placed under leave for the time being until she was ready to return to active service. When Shori heard of the same news, she attempted to contact Hibiki and offer her consolation. To be there as she had been all these last years. And while the young Kunoichi desired nothing more then to be held and told that everything would be alright, she knew it was not. Her father was a traitor, and her mother would likely never see daylight again. All Shori came to was a locked door, which never opened. Something in Hibiki wanted to blame only her father... but this was not true. It was the past, it was scum that the nation was built off of. And while Otogakure was no longer as it was, it would still bare these traits. At last, Hibiki resolved that she would not give up on her mother, nor Shori. Her mother had wanted her to become something special, and that's what she would do... After a month on leave, Hibiki would re-instate herself into active service. Tasked with becoming a member of the Explosives and Fuinjutsu Division (爆破部隊, Bakuha Butai), in order to strengthen Otogakure from any more internal attacks, or external. From hence on Hibiki would not treat life like lightly. And while she wanted to continue working under Shori, to be close to the one person who actually cared for her, she could not for fear that she grow too attached and lose her. And losing that one person she loved, was not something Hibiki would do. Explosive Outlet, Present Date Over the next few years, Hibiki Fuka kept herself under the duress of new missions and consistent training. Putting all her years of hardwork into play, she began orchestrating combat initiatives with the use of her Fuinjutsu and explosive specialization. Tasked with creating defenses and traps for Otogakure, she worked alongside several others, either in her division or in a similar one. And while she worked alongside them, something in Hibiki stirred. She didn't want to be beside them, she wanted to be above them. To be more then they were. They were beneath her, both in mind and spirit. She carried the burden of ambition, and she could not relieve herself from it. What at first was patriotism, turned into an aggressive domination game. Hibiki Fuka sought inner peace, and this could only be obtained through the path she was going. This was not just limited to others working with her, but also to her view of Otogakure as a whole. Her belief that the nation could stand in arms was twisted. While they were indeed now reaching the strength in economy and military as others, it did not make them equals, nor sister nations. Potential unbound, all she required was the necessary push to obtain her vision. This was obtained through her latest designation. Given to her directly through the orders of the Second Otokage, she would be working alongside others with different skillsets then her own. All in an attempt to be an intelligence and espionage squadron, she would now be able to aid her nation directly through the gathering of intel on the other nations. Assigned along side Setsuna Yoshida, she found herself for once in an increasingly uncomfortable position. While before, she was used to the normality of others... she found herself surrounded by a team that was oriented around lies and deceit as she was raised in. Memories with emotion renewed at the surface, and Hibiki felt herself in the right place. This path before her, though different, was the challenge she needed to become a Chuunin and a real part of the Shinobi world. :Chunin Exams: Beginnings :Encounter 2: Team Karui vs. Team Oto :The Chunin Exams: Development of Izaya and Hibiki Abilities Taijutsu In close quarters, Hibiki is not oriented in melee style battle. With a bare minimum amount of skill in the field, Hibiki has limited herself so she may focus on other fields of expertise. Though she may not be talented in tight quarters, Hibiki is more then capable of turning the tables by incorporating her other strengths into CQC. By using quick-time tags and scrolls, Hibiki is able to bombard a foe with a series of surprise attacks if given the chance. Ninjutsu While not an expert in elemental Ninjutsu, Hibiki is still capable of performing the basics, and learning the formation in which chakra manifests itself in said techniques. Due to the task it takes in order to use the basic abilities of Ninjutsu (Clones, Henge, etc), Hibiki has made sure to limit herself in the field, using them solely for recon missions or real time combat scenarios. Fuinjutsu While few seek mastery in the field of scrolls, seals, hexagrams, and kanji, Hibiki is one of the few to do so. Releasing the contents of the powers with in the scrolls allows Hibiki to perform a variety of abilities that she would otherwise be unable to do. With the ability to seal abilities in quick-time, Hibiki is able to counter a vast majority of techniques if she has the appropriate symbols on the scroll. In prepared strikes, Hibiki was able to use her knowledge of Fuinjutsu to enhance her explosives and further vary them to a point to where few others would be at her skill level. This was further enhanced by her countless hours of effort in training herself, installed into the Fuinjutsu and Explosives programs at a young age in order to perform guerilla attacks on the overbearing tyrants and factions that pressed down on them. From the age of 5, Hibiki was given a single purpose. To learn to perfect her skill set, and that to her was her life. Being extremely detailed further improved her talents, learning the complexities and intricacies of advanced Fuinjutsu. Over time, her vast knowledge of Fuinjutsu has enabled her to decipher the symbols on a scroll in a second. This allows Hibiki to analyze a scroll and it's contents simply by glance, even to the point to where she is able to see from the real deal. Due to the efforts of the Explosives and Fuinjutsu Divisions of Otogakure, Hibiki has been instituted into advanced programs in which she can obtain new knowledge of Fuinjutsu and it's extensions. This additional training has given Hibiki considerable information on the subject. One of the gems obtained through the years, is the ability to enhance the contents of the scroll when released. By applying additional chakra into the scroll or tag itself, she amplifies the power within. This works similar to how a focusing ring works on a camera, multiplying the strength of the sealed technique or explosive, for which she is known. Spell Tags: Taught to her by one of her many mentors, it is a fighting style unique to Fuinjutsu users. By having a series of small tags on a chain, ring, or wire, the user will keep these tags on person at all times. Even having a series of rings, each with varying abilities contained in the tags. Each tag holds a certain technique that can be released through touch or direct command from the one holding the tags. This allows Hibiki to release a carde of abilities that she does not herself know. For example: One of the tag contains a torrent of water, and another contains the ability to flash-freeze the water. All the while, this takes place in a matter of seconds, giving Hibiki a stronger chance in close combat, and surprising her opponent in a number of ways. *'Elemental Seal': One of the simpler seals, but yet, still as effective. With a particular seal being placed on a scroll, it acts for a single purpose: To absorb an element in which it is tagged. (E.G: Seal of Fire sealing a fire technique). This application allows Hibiki to be a foil to elemental ninjutsu users. By simply opening the scroll, it will seek to absorb and contain the element there in. Entrapment Seal: Kan the Gorger: By concentrating energy into her palms or hands, Hibiki is able to place her chakra directly into the terrain directly beneath her. Implementing a seal directly into the ground, and forming a barrier around the user. This seal takes the appearance of the Hexagram ☵ (坎 kǎn) from the I Ching. True to it's nature, Kan will seek to devour and trap. With clever engineering in the technique application, Hibiki is able to give this offensive, a defensive role. Once the hexagram is formed directly under her body, a series of symbols will branch out, forming a large circle around her. While the effects of the field are not visually detectable through sensory or the like, it is because the seal will not activate until someone passes through the proximity of the outer circle. An advanced trap seal, once a person, or technique were to trip the field, they would find themselves in a dangerous situation. At once, the seal will activate, rapidly draining a foe's chakra to the point of chakra deprivation and possible fatal circumstances. The field will then stay activate, ready to eat anymore 'meals' made of chakra, be it a living battery (person), or ability. All chakra absorbed into the field, will be redirected into the host within in the inner most sanctity of the barrier. This spot, where the hexagram directly lay is labeled a "Safe Zone", a small three foot circumference that protects the user, while also trapping them as well. The only means of escape being for said person to de-activate the hexagram. Bukijutsu Sealing Scrolls: Held by most Shinobi, Hibiki has been carrying these tools for years. Becoming familiar with them, having various sizes, purposes, and contents, each scroll offers a purpose. Water-proofed through natural means, Hibiki has also made sure to directly customize her tags, explosives, and various scrolls to be have an outer seal. This outer seal works as a counter-measure to the weakness that most paper has. Being the ability to burn, and therefore losing the contents or making them go off prematurely. To avert this tragedy, the exterior seal on the backside/outer part of each scroll and explosive, a seal is placed to prevent any flame from effecting the detonation sequence, or burning it altogether. Stats Equipment As most Shinobi do, Hibiki carries with her and , quickly followed suite by specially crafted wire for shinobi's, as well as a large variety of scrolls in several sizes. While her skills do not lie in using bladed weaponry, Hibiki is still capable of using them in battle with relative skill. Strictly using them when planting traps or scrolls, using the wire to set a network of touch-sensitive traps. Or to alter the direction of a thrown explosive + kunai/shuriken. Explosives Carrying with her a varied amount and types of explosives, Hibiki prides herself on being a specialist in demolitions. With a large cache of explosive tags on her person at all times, Hibiki has been sure to not to limit herself in battle and has chosen to further develop her battle style. Over the years, even at a young age, Hibiki began working on bombs and seals. This knowledge lead her to eventually creating a wide variety of weaponry in which she can utilize. From simple traps, to much more advanced tools of destruction. Each explosive plays a part in a battle, with Hibiki overall being skilled with each type. In the years as a double agent in Kusa, Hibiki began perfecting her own creations through continual experimentation. By amplifying certain types with chakra, she was amazed by the results. In certain explosives, a simple chakra enhancement placed directly into the seal doubled the properties of the detonation with in. These explosives, Hibiki has designated with roman numerals, with the increased number meaning an increase in the multiplication of power in the explosive. (E.G: Explosive Tag IV, etc...) Once sealed, the chakra with in stays dormant and trapped in a fashion that is seen in every scroll. Only admitting those skilled with a B-level in Fuinjutsu to be activated. Each explosive can be detonated manually through the use of hand-seals and releasing her own chakra, as well as activating under special conditions. From things as complex as a temperature drop, to other things such as auditory detonators, etc... while others might be set to detonate automatically due to pressure or time reasons. Once Hibiki returned to Otogakure and after the brief lapse between missions, Hibiki was brought into the Explosive Division in order to maximize her potential in battle. This division has given her enlightenment on how to produce explosives in quick time, while in the midst of battle, requiring that Hibiki sacrifice a portion of her chakra and have the paper on hand in return. Due to her skill with explosives and seals, Hibiki is able to near-instantly deduce the nature of an explosive by appearance alone. Knowing the power there of solely from the seals there on, and further more by closer inspection. Explosives become nearly a part of Hibiki, and she knows the secrets with in quite well. Explosive Tags: The most common explosive in every Shinobi's tactical inventory. Hibiki is known to carry a considerable amount of tags, both those with average energy stored and those with enhanced detonations. Engineering each one so they have higher mechanisms then that of a normal sealed explosion. Mainly, the inability for others to cause her tags to operate or become inoperable without proper seal knowledge, a mandatory B-rank skill in Fuinjutsu. Hibiki has become clever enough in the latest years to augment her explosives in a variety of ways. Giving her explosive tags completely different explosive releases. These explosive tags can alternatively be used as smoke bombs, using them for cover or to conceal a series of incoming attacks. *'Smoke Bombs': Used for covering one's direction, and for deterring the visual detection of others, it has become a primary device used by Hibiki for the sake of her team. Functioning to work in conjunction with her ally, Setsuna Yoshida, it allows him to sense his foes and take them out while concealed in the shroud. The veil of smoke that the tags release are horrendously thick, even to a degree where it may become hard to breathe in. While this can be easily averted by holding one's breath, it is much harder to find one's way out of a black plume. And even by then, it is likely Hibiki and her team have retreated, or have prepared a new attack. Chemical Explosives: While in her collection Hibiki may focus on incendiary devices and tools, one of her custom designed tags are those that utilize chemical compositions to result in more heinous effects. These chemical compounds vary, but Hibiki has done enough research in her time to construct demolitions that perform the job. The number of chemical scrolls that Hibiki has on her is in just as high a number as her normal tags, and she prides herself on knowing the details of each compound isolated and utilized by said tags. Oriented around hydrofluoric acids and chlorine gases, the abilities held with in the explosives are quite potent when dealing with a single, or mass of shinobi. *'Rapid Fire Tags': While normal tags detonate with a set combustion rate and power scale, the rapid fire tags work specifically to function as incendiary devices. Described to unleash the fury of hell's fire, Hibiki gladly keeps the compound used by the seal a secret. While the effects remain similar to the average explosive tag, it is oil and gel based. Using the oil and gel as a method of spreading, even capable of expanding over water and burning through materials much more quickly then the average flame. The flames produced will spread rapidly, burning everything caught within an immediate area, dissolving a human down to the bone in a matter of seconds. While the strength of the bomb is it's ability to function even while opposed by water or earth, it can quickly become a hazard to her own allies if used improperly as the flames are much harder to douse, per the threat. *'Acid Bombs': Created to specifically break into an ambassador's safe, hard lined with a variety of steels. While normal explosives would normally do, the thickness of the vault prevented all normal means. Kinetic dampeners further prevented her entry. On her return to the safe, Hibiki came prepared. Bringing with her specially crafted bombs. These bombs contained highly acidic and corrosive liquid-gas components. Once detonated, the demolitions sent out a shower of quick eating chemicals. These chemicals, were able to eat away through a steel safe in a matter of a single minute. Foes who have met the acid bombs face on have realized the effects of the detonations too late, watching as their skin gave way, eaten by the compounds. Those that dare breath in the gases of the resulting explosion will find themselves experiencing lung damage and internal bleeding in a matter of minutes. Poison Bombs: While many missions may need an explosive touch, the necessity of varying her inventory was bound to occur. During her time in Kusa, Hibiki found that air-borne toxins could be of substantial use when fighting in tight quarters, primarily in low-terrain, or in CQC (close-quarters combat). The poison bombs come in a variety of forms, with simple tags, ornate grenades, and even detonating kunai. With care, Hibiki took effort in producing toxic warfare. The poison gas works in a variety of ways, with some being simple irritants, while others might deal direct damage to the lungs, eyes, or drawn in directly through the skin pores. Shori Mane, her mentor over the years had Hibiki prioritize her lethal gas bombs in order to separate herself from the rest of her peers. Countless hours concocting air-borne poisons, odorless and tasteless, they were built for maximum damage with minimal sensory giving the effects away. The basics of the augmented poisons are meant to debilitate and shut down a foe's bodily functions. A unique state of the poison itself, is that Hibiki has enhanced all the poisons themselves to be undetectable through sensory techniques. The way in which this works, is that the compounds are affixed with chakra, specially designed to became a void in the sight of one using sensory based jutsu, virtually indistinct from the air itself. *'Venom Canisters': Only a sparse few held on Hibiki at a time, these venom canisters are one of her best in terms of air-borne poison. Sealed with tightly sealed containers, they can be deployed directly through manual means, or delivered through a variety of traps. The venom canisters work specifically to disable an opponent. After released, the toxin is revealed to be colorless and invisible to the naked eye. Focused to be used on a large number of opponents, the amount of venom within the canister is considerable, for a solid thirty seconds will the contents be released into the air. At first the effects will be undetectable, with only a person's keen sense of touch alerting them to the presence of the toxin (if sight alone did not give hint of what was contained). Breathing in the specially made venom will cause a person's senses to go into a state of vertigo, and overall numbness. While one may dampen the effects, it requires medical aid to pump the toxins out of the lungs. Once circulating in the lungs, and via the bloodstream, paralyzing the enemy's motor functions and sending one into shock. Supplementary Explosives: Once returned to Otogakure, Hibiki was tasked with developing a series of supplementary explosives that would be utilized by the nation's security divisions. Her efforts were hard pressed, and the bomb kunoichi was tasked by a time line, further pressuring her resolve. While the work behind each supplementary demolition was short lived, the results were astounding. Her keen attention to detail, and expertise in Fuinjutsu increased the value of these explosives. The creations would be deployed to the higher ranking shinobi of Otogakure, becoming an item of interest for other nations as well. These supplementary devices of her design have been dubbed the Hibiki Ordenances for such. *'Gel Tags': Activated by pressure or through direct chakra release, the Gel Tag will expunge from it's insides, a deep yellow sticky-adhesive. The adhesive-gel quickly becomes semi-tangent, absorbing kinetic and heat produced by those caught in it. The gel with in will form tiny cellular connections with a victims skin pores, latching deep within and further preventing escape. The purpose behind the tag is to hinder those oriented quick attacks, either in close quarters or far away. If a foe were to attempt to remove themselves too quickly, it would only increase the ability of the gel to latch into a foe's skin. Further more, if the gel comes into contact with another gel source, it will begin to distribute the energy from one into another, forming a network of absorbers and destroying a foe's chance of escape. If directly caught onto a person's leg, through the pressure from a foot, a foe would be stuck to the ground, reaching up to their thigh. If a foe were to be met head on, they would be unable to breath or gain oxygen through their nose. When contacting both a foe's hand, they could eliminate all means of their use, as they would be essentially handcuffed. While Hibiki has not revealed a hidden nature of the gel, it can be influenced by chakra to spread. Chakra activating a dormant cell, the adhesive will spread and expand it's reach over a foes body, or even to use the gel that missed a target to reach over and entrap them. *'Chakra Cell': One of Hibiki's implosives, the tags work per opposite the tag. A quick-time seal that siphons the chakra from a target or ability. The strength of the cell varies, but is normally restricted to rank C or B techniques. The speed at which it consumes chakra is the true power of the scroll, rapidly sucking in all chakra infront of it in a cone. Eating an opponent's elemental release, acting as a conductor. In the same case, if it were to be placed on a foe, it would trap all chakra being distributed through that area of impact. (E.G: If placed on a foe's arm, all Tenketsu in the area would deliver chakra into the seal instead) *'Rust Mist Explosive': In particular to counter the act weapon based opponents. Made specifically to use against swordsmen, Hibiki has little regrets in handing the secrets of this explosive to her country's Explosives Division. Sealed with in the tag is a uniquely designed and highly intricate oxidation material mixed with high salinity properties. Once released, the tag will expel high amounts of it's contents into the surrondings. Taking the appearance of a dirty-red mist due to the mixture, the rust mist, so called, will slowly expand over a wide area, rising to tree branches above, and sinking into crevices below. Once coming into contact with a metal, the enhanced salt and highly oxidized air will begin rapidly rusting it. In a matter of seconds, iron and lower class metals will begin to cake over with rust and give way in zealous speeds. Surronding one's self with the mist will ensure that nothing metallic will make it to the user, however, it will also require that the shinobi in question have non-metallic weapons. To weapons that are forged from finer metals, such as stainless steel or other types, will find themselves becoming far less stainless then presumed. The red mist will break down the components in the metal, acting as if it were an acid... tearing up the bonds that make the iron into strong steel. Extremely useful for a large variety of situations, Hibiki has made sure to customize several of her weapons from non-metal in order to still utilize bukijutsu to a degree. Concussion and Flashbangs: Designed to be used to completely debilitate a foe's senses, blinding an opponent and deafening them based on proximity of the blast. From sudden flashes of light and sound, to ones that are augmented to last for a larger period of time. And when in the , one will find themselves in the gathering of one's specifically trained to utilize sound... Hibiki being a master of crafting bombs with auditory application, she has made that all her sound-sight explosives be more then the norm. Over her entire life, these bombs were on of her first created. From the simplest burst of light, to something more devastating as concussive shockwaves. *'Shriek Grenades': Though described as a grenade, the Shriek Grenades are highly intricate sound based explosive tags that are implemented to not only devastate a foe's auditory sense, but also deal a massive amount of both internal and external damage. What the tag does, is that it emits high frequencies of alternating sound currents. The seal is purposely infused with wind based energies to induce pressurization. This mixture of elemental chakra and rapid pressurization has lead to the deadly shriek grenade. Once the enhanced explosive goes off, it will stay set off, continually emitting the frequency. Dealing heavy auditory damage, the sounds emitted will cause a foe's ears to bleed from trauma, and preventing any other sound from entering the air. While the sound frequencies will go on for a solid 45 seconds in total, the wind pressure released in the initial blast will be substantial. Slicing a foe's skin and tearing through muscle, the elemental power tearing a foe's body to shreds with clean cuts over their body parts faced towards the scroll. The power in the scroll, has made it a feared B-rank weapon in itself. *'Sunlight Demolition': Required that Hibiki have a steady amount of time to create, the sunlight demolition is simple in nature, but effective. Laid across the ground, the seal will absorb all sunlight over the course of 3-5 days. This energy is pure and harmless in itself, until released rapidly and all at once. The bomb, once detonated, will unseal all the light, radioactive properties, and heat at once. Not only blinding a foe, but also dealing considerable damage to an enemies skin and eyes if viewed directly. The radiation and heat become capable of melting the clothes onto a foe's body, as well as dehydrating the area rapidly. Covering a 30ft span, the energy dispersed will ignite the leaves and bark on trees, cause water to boil and steam, and cause earth to become chalky in the immediate blast-zone. Gear and Armor While others might have specialized in other fields concerning weaponry; perfecting the , or other familiar types of combat, whether it be short or long range. Hibiki is not like this, her keen mind has yearned for something greater then the mundane task of holding a simple blade, throwing a piercing tool, or even methods of wielding a clunky bludgeon. This has lead her to seeking alternative solutions, beyond that of spiritual tactics. Elemental Resistant Suit: Specifically designed to counter act the number of explosives she uses, made of a fiberous material in which absorbs heat of a large variety. From things as simple as the released energy from a basic explosive tag, to something more dangerous such as the Sunlight Demolition and other some such. Due to the insulation involved, while Hibiki wears the suit, she becomes resistant to Fire based attacks, low level Lightning release, and even causing a large number of her own air-borne gases from reaching her skin pores, filtering it. Advanced Filtration Device: Used to counter-act her own specially made chemicals and poisons, they will offer her full immunity to the venoms and toxins there in. While only offering Hibiki a passive E-rank resistance to foreign poisons/smoke. It appears as the collar around her throat, crafted with specially made mechanics and seals, they were of necessity once Hibiki's more passive explosives came along. Wrist Projectiles: A unique pair of tools made for her use incase of situations where planning and setting up ambushes is of little value. Hibiki can store scrolls of a variety of sorts, primarily her explosives, and deploy them through the wrist-launchers. What the launchers do, is absorb the contents of the sealed jutsu/explosive, and eject it out of small barrels in the tools. Once the seal/scroll/explosive has been used up, they will be ejected much like a clip, and Hibiki can place another in there. While not all her explosives can be used this way, due to the danger in their use or complex nature. This has been remedied by Hibiki crafting casings for the scrolls, which can be deployed through the upper-most barrel of the wrist devices, shooting the casing out as if it were a bullet/small missile, and causing it to detonate through touch-activation, or simple command. Alloying her to not only survive in fast paced battle, but also make sure to lay the area with her scrolls if needed. Chakra Veil: Used to avert the eyes of while out on deep-cover missions, the armor that Hibiki wears allows her to avoid visual detection of her chakra, as well as averting the spiritual eye of onlookers. What the armor does, is form a static like veil around the user, when perceived through chakra sensory. Causing one that would attempt to view Hibiki through a mind eye, or other various sorts to see only a blur, unclear and unable to be clarified. Given the armor is used for infiltration, the veil can easily be removed if the suit is too heavily damaged or removed. Body Seals In her years, Hibiki has devised a series of seals to place on her own body. Each seal offers a different solution to a mission in which she once faced. Perfecting her art over Fuinjutsu for as long as she can remember, Hibiki has made sure to hide these seals on her body through basic concealment methods. Muffle Seals: Over the years, the amount of explosives that Hibiki used in battle has made her prone to ear damage. To avoid unneccesary ware and tear on her ear drums, she had devised two small seals to be placed directly behind her ears redirect a majority of noise that would damage her auditory nerves. *'Auditory Filter': Hibiki has cleverly designed the seals to not only filtrate the noise brought about through natural means, but to directly subvert the sound effects that wrought genjutsu into play. Mainly in due part to her partner, Setsuna Yoshida, Hibiki was forced to devise a way in which to not be effected by his auditory based illusions. However, this has helped her over the years, allowing her to break away genjutsu through the use of the seal. Eliminating her thoughts and focusing on only her unaffected sense of sound, she is able to alert herself to Genjutsu and release it from her mind. Danger Seal: Explosive Reach: Unique seals placed on her hands in order to gain advantage in battle. Bearing the symbol of the I Ching: Force (☰ (乾 qián), it bears the fruits of the kanji well. Retrieved directly through the confines of the countless documents and scrolls in which were hidden in Orochimaru's old headquarters in Kusagakure, an action in which Hibiki has not revealed to her allies or any other. Due in part to the fact that Hibiki stole the information required to craft this particular seal. While she has kept it hidden, the data containing the seal required heavy decrypting, and this is simply one of the many Hibiki has uncovered while in the shadows of her own privacy. The seal allows the user to shove their chakra out from their palms in a devastating manner, repulsing a foe at break-neck forces. The initial impact is enough to slow down an incoming attack, and completely knock the breath out of a foe. With additional chakra control, the seal can be utilize to a more lethal degree, damaging internal organs and breaking apart even earthen defenses. When coming into chakra oriented defenses, such as Barrier Release, the force from the seal will cause the barrier to distend and crack. *'Amplification Surge': Described as the factor that makes the Danger Seal an A-rank Fuinjutsu, it is the power behind the seals. By applying an ample amount of chakra into her hand seals, the marks will unlock it's second nature. The ability to turn simple force, into a physical manifestation of energy. Taking on a spiritual form, the energy can be shot out of her hands to deal considerable damage. The difference in the amplified state, and the normal state of the Explosive Seal, is it's power and variability. The power is increased to considerable levels, being able to last longer then short bursts, in which the seals are commonly used to avert close combat or to change her position quickly in real time combat. The blasts would be able to be sent from her palms, and forcing everything away from her at blinding speeds. Crumbling entire buildings and streets in the process from the magnitude. If a foe were to be met head on, they would feel their bones shattered and turned to dust. Shoving the bits of bone through their body, collapsing lungs, organ failure, fatal damage. This however, comes at an extreme cost. Due to the nature of the seal, and the chakra required, it would cause various side effects, thanks to Hibiki's inexperience in the present as a Genin. Weakness and numbness would fill her hands, involuntary twitching in the fingers, and pain that surges up her arms. It would take a considerable amount of time before the sensations went away. Even more time dedicated to allowing her chakra to begin renewing itself for a second use. Relationships Shori Mane Present Team Quotes "In times of peace, man readies for war. Man, as a whole, seeks conflict. We want to prove ourselves, to kill, to die. In times of war, seek peace, mostly because we realize we were in turn, wrong about our initial thoughts. We grow, we develop. These factors make humanity the single most self-destructive force in the world." - Thoughts about mankind. "Things go kaboom all the time, I just make a show of it." - Thoughts about explosives. Nindō Trivia and Behind the Scenes Titles Category:Female Category:Original Characters Category:Otogakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Shinobi Category:Characters